Di Depan Pohon, Keranjang Basket
by Shie79
Summary: Shiine meminta tolong pada orang yang—susah payah—dikejarnya, lalu kegiatan itu malah mengaitkan orang lain dan pohon yang selalu digunakannya untuk sandaran. For #VocaSportFestival! Charas tambahan : Ama Shiine, Matsudappoiyo


Di Depan Pohon, Keranjang Basket

.

Shiine tahu; bagian mana yang agak bergeser dari kehidupan monotonnya.

Ketika temannya—dengan seenaknya—menggiringnya dalam tim basket untuk menukarnya dalam turnamen antar sekolah—selalu menjadi pemikiran yang dikelolanya akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa harus dirinya, orang yang dipercaya temannya yang cedera pada tungkai kakinya itu untuk berperan dalam gabungan lima orang tersebut?

Lumayan untuk mencari jati diri kemampuanmu, dengan begitu kita bisa lebih mengenal, katanya, dengan tawa bergetarnya karena pusat rasa sakitnya mencekiknya saat itu, ia mengiyakan sekenanya meski masih banyak yang perlu dikabarkannya lagi dan itu tertinggal begitu saja dibalik punggungnya.

Semua orang tidak tahu jika Shiine lebih tertarik pada dunia musik dan cara warna suara itu bergerak sesuai tuntutan, juga perasaan.

Suara dibalik pintu rumahnya lebih berwarna dibanding seruan seseorang atau lintasan kendaraan, cerita dibaliknya hanyalah sekumpulan anak-anak yang bersaing dengan sesuatu disertai istilah-istilah dalam permainan itu.

Ia menegakkan lututnya setelah lengkap dengan aksesoris terakhir—sepatu, sebelumnya pagi tidak banyak memunculkan hal yang berbeda, bahkan tanah yang digunakan hanyalah lahan kosong.

Hasil terawangannya yang sekilas itu malah tidak mendapat sambutan yang baik.

Bola sepak itu menggedor kaca persegi panjang vertikal yang berdampingan dengan pintu.

"Maaf!"

"Maafkan kami, Kak!"

Shiine menunggu hingga mereka berdatangan.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Friendship, Drama**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation, dll.**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Ditulis untuk challenge dan minat tersendiri.**

 **Note : Untuk #VocaSportFestival! Saya mengambil orang-orang seadanya (?) dan olahraga basket (kesukaan saya, meski gak pernah maen *plak).**

 **Shiine meminta tolong pada orang yang** **—** **susah payah** **—** **dikejarnya, lalu kegiatan itu malah mengaitkan orang lain dan pohon yang selalu digunakannya untuk sandaran. For #VocaSportFestival!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Matsu membutuhkan istilah-istilah kecil ketika teman yang bergerak tepat di sisinya sedang memainkan bola karet itu dengan variasi pantulan atau jika bola itu benar-benar dikendalikannya, ia bosan dengan materi-materi _Dribble High_ atau sebaliknya. Model keseharian.

Rak-rak besar yang membentang disetiap jalur menyembunyikan efek yang selalu sama dan itu memang dituntut; sunyi. Refleksi suasana semacam ini yang diincarnya untuk beristirahat lalu merunut fantasi—ia bahkan mendesak dirinya untuk mencari buku yang memuat semua tentang basket, terlebih berbagai gerakannya-. Jemarinya sudah banyak menyibak sampul-sampul tebal berdebu; semuanya berisi tentang olahraga bahkan untuk label khasiatnya—yang menjadi judul besar—sekalipun.

Matsu merasakan aura aneh itu lagi, yang dikabarkan angin seperti saat ia lebih senang membuang waktunya di atas meja—di kelas.

Ia meraup banyak pemandangan menonton perpustakaan, namun tak satupun suara berderak muncul seperti yang diinginkannya ketika perasaan itu hidup lagi seperti disepanjang lorong—yang sayangnya dimuati orang-orang-.

Siapa orang yang berani mengusik kesendiriannya?

.

* * *

.

Shiine tidak suka mengintip kelas orang lain.

Kejutan lain dari orang yang diperhatikannya itu masih seperti itu, bahkan konstan jika kelas tidak dikendalikan seorang guru.

Dia terkapar di atas meja dengan buku pinjaman menaungi kepalanya.

Shiine menjauhi bingkai pintu, membuat dirinya tidak tampak mencolok sebagai orang yang memerlukan seseorang di dalam kelas itu. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat ketika orang itu berdiri sendirian, tanpa berbagai figuran yang terbiasa menyebarkan skeptis padanya.

Niatnya tidak mendapat sambutan yang baik juga hari ini.

.

* * *

.

Sore masih menetapkan beberapa orang untuk berkeliaran, tapi Matsu hanya membutuhkan pancaran lemah itu untuk bukunya, meski dominasi gambar.

Dalam teknik dasar menggiring bola sekalipun, tiga poin nyaris selalu dilupakannya. Terlebih _Spin Dribbel_ yang memerlukan kemampuan khusus meski hanya berputar-putar. Ia merasa harus menghabiskan buku ini sekalipun tim bisa mengajarinya lebih baik dari yang dibayangkannya.

Tak ada seorang pun yang mendiami perbatasan tembok selain seseorang yang telah lama menjabat sebagai teman sekelasnya ketika SMP dulu, yang sama-sama mengunyah buku.

Tapi, perasaan seseorang sedang mengintainya masih berkembang di tempat ini. Kesendiriannya tidak sebaik suasana perpustakaan.

.

* * *

.

Gambar-gambar itu membutuhkan gerakan untuk mempelajarinya.

Lapangan basket sedang tidak mengundang siapapun dan ia merasa beruntung dengan momen itu.

Masih menggunakan teknik dasar ketika memantulkan bola, dari awal perbatasan lapangan ini hingga dituntut mencapai ring—yang terkadang bisa diraihnya, tergantung peluang.

Sensasi menggunakan _Behind The Back Dribble_ (penempatan bola dibelakang pemain supaya tak mudah direbut lawan) menjadi berbeda jika dikepung tiga orang dengan lapangan kosong saat ini.

Basket tidak bisa dimainkan sendirian, bahkan untuk melayangkannya ke dalam ring sekalipun.

Dalam permainan regu semacam ini, sendirian memang berarti kerapuhan. Ia merasa bodoh dengan menunjuk basket sebagai ekskul—sejak awal. Entah sejak kapan bola yang gagal memasuki ring ini diputuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Suara berderak yang sama sekali tidak dibuat kakinya. Ia terkesiap menanti beberapa orang akan mengambil alih lapangan ini. Tapi sesingkat bayangannya mengenai tim basket lain tidak benar-benar membentangkan pintu geser itu, tapi suara sepatu seperti terperangkap dibalik pintu itu.

Seseorang sedikit mengintip di sana, dan ia melemparkan bola di tangannya sebagai reflek sekaligus rasa tidak sukanya—seseorang memata-matai. Pintu itu bergeser semuatan dengan seorang siswi yang dibanjiri keraguan dengan caranya memandang dirinya lalu tiba-tiba mengajukan permintaan bersama laju langkahnya.

"Ajari aku melakukan semua gerakan itu!"

Ia tidak bisa mengubah rautnya yang tetap merasa janggal—sekaligus bosan—dengan kemunculan seseorang yang pernah terselip di masa lalu sekolahnya—agaknya.

"Cari saja kelompokmu." Permintaan itu lebih janggal dari kemunculan sosoknya.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka..." Aksen rendah karena dikerubungi rasa malu. "Mereka pasti cukup sibuk jika harus mengajari pemula, terlebih harus mempersiapkan turnamen antar sekolah."

Harus ada penjelasan awal alur bagi Matsu, apa hubungan orang yang nyaris tak dikenalinya ini dengan dirinya?

"Kenapa kau memintaku mengajarimu?" Berkacak pinggang, separuh mengerling, apa yang ada dipikiran orang ini hingga harus bertingkah misterius dengan bersembunyi dibalik pintu?

"Aku mengenalmu sebagai orang yang aktif dibidang olahraga!" Seruan tiba-tiba, gadis itu tertengadah dengan wajah kebakaran. "Kita pernah sekelas saat SMP dan saling berbicara—meski singkat."

Tidak banyak orang yang berkeliaran di antara Matsu, namun tampaknya wujud orang di depannya tidak terdaftar dalam ingatan jangka panjang.

Dia sudah memasang harapan untuk disetujui, dan Matsu berpikir cukup banyak untuk keputusan itu, sekaligus tersinggung dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba.

"Memang memalukan meminta bantuan pada 'orang lain', terutama jika berbeda kelas." Dia tertunduk melumat rasa malunya sendiri. "Aku tidak punya sarana bantuan yang lain..." Entah kenapa aksen yang nyaris bergabung bersama angin ruangan itu membuatnya agak bersalah.

Ia hanya tidak punya pilihan, pikirannya mendadak tertahan di tempat ini, tapi persoalan kemalasannya bisa muncul ke permukaan.

"Aku pasti akan sibuk dengan kelompokku karena kami sama-sama menyiapkan diri untuk turnamen itu."

"Aku hanya membutuhkan pengetahuan tentang basket. Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti kerja tim..."

"Cobalah untuk bergabung dengan timmu sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika mereka menyuruhku belajar sendiri?"

"Kau belum mencobanya."

"Butuh waktu yang lama bagiku untuk berbaur..."

Ia mendadak bosan dengan solusi yang disetorkannya dari segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang diyakini orang ini. Bagaimana bentuk tatapan yang menjadi refleksi dari kepribadiannya seolah telah menyadarkan gadis itu pada tingkah spontan dan permintaan anehnya.

"Omong-omong, kau ini siapa?"

.

* * *

.

Gadis itu ada di mana-mana, menyeru dan memelas.

Matsu merasa fasilitas sekolah yang megah tidak pandai merancang labirin sebagai tempat pelariannya—sekaligus tempat menyendiri—untuk tidak membungkam permintaan itu lagi setiap kali ia menemukannya.

Perpustakaan yang dapat melahap kerumunan, dan ia memutuskan untuk merosot merunduk pura-pura menekuni gambar-gambar dan seputar pembahasan yang tetap sama.

Dia berhasil berdampingan dengannya.

"Jangan mengikutiku." Datar, seperti ala kadarnya berjalan, gadis itu hanya terperangkap dengan khayalan keraguannya.

Bahkan untuk jadwal kepulangannya yang terbiasa membiarkan lapangan hingga bersih dari mereka semua yang berjalan merupakan refleksi yang tepat untuk mencurahkan seruan gadis pemalu itu.

"Aku ingin jawabanmu!"

Matsu berpaling malas dari titik tumpuan—beberapa renggang di antara mereka.

"Kau pasti mengerti, 'kan, aku sudah mengabaikanmu."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu! Aku tidak punya pilihan!" Dia bergerak selangkah menunjukkan kerapuhan dari matanya.

Peringatannya tidak mempan, orang ini keras kepala.

Kepalanya seringan siulan angin, berpaling pada tujuan dan meneruskan. Ketika dia mengalami perubahan dari caranya berjalan, ia sudah bersiap mengambil cara yang tak berbeda dari itu.

.

* * *

.

Keputusan itu terasa menggantung bagi Shiine. Ketika ia terpaksa mengarak jiwanya sendiri untuk tetap mengejar segala yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu dari ketidakjelasan respon hingga percakapan yang diabaikan begitu saja.

Berkat tekadnya, dia menyuruhnya pulang paling lambat seperti saat Shiine terpaksa melakukannya untuk mengekor.

Dan ia memilih menetap di bangkunya, digandrungi keraguan—apakah ini keputusan yang nyaman selain menetapkan 'ya' dan 'tidak'—merekatkan telapak tangannya silih mencengkeram, dan berkomat-kamit bisik dibalik serumpunan tangannya itu.

Keputusan itu benar-benar digantung.

Ia tidak lagi mendengar suara berseling yang beriringan di lorong, dan semuanya menjadi diam sekarang.

Apakah caranya cukup salah untuk membuat si surai biru langit dengan corak putih—tak jelas—dipinggiran wajahnya itu mencari karena tidak punya rencana untuk tempat—mereka berdua bertemu?

"Hei, apa kau sudah lama menungguku di sini?"

Ia nyaris terbengong.

.

* * *

.

Antusias tidak bisa mekar begitu saja seperti bertahan sejauh langkah mereka.

"Maafkan aku." Itu yang tertahan terpendam dalam tenggorokannya, wajahnya separuh bersembunyi dibalik bola basket.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Seretan bola matanya tidak ramah.

"Karena….. kau akan mengajariku hari ini setelah berlatih bersama tim-mu tadi, pasti kelelahan." Shiine mencuri-curi lirikan, melakukannya tersendat-sendat. Bahkan lahan yang dipilih adalah tempat yang tidak akan membuat terperangkap, terkesan bebas juga untuk udaranya.

"Terserah aku saja." Aksen itu melapis dengan dingin, tapi juga cukup meninggi. "Aku tidak mungkin memutus begitu saja setelah menyuruhmu menunggu."

Ia tergagap hendak menyebut maaf tapi orang itu mempertegas tatapannya—seperti menghentikan, jadi ia mengadu ekspresinya pada bola karet tepat di depannya.

Shiine tidak mengenal wilayah perbukitan setelah berbagai jalur dan gang perkotaan, mungkin dia agak repot dengan kebisingan jalanan ketika ia mempertanyakan tujuan lokasi, tapi dengan kebisuan angin pun seolah bukanlah latar yang sesuai untuk membuatnya berbicara.

Figur Matsu selalu merangkul kemalasan—bahkan sejak dulu, itu membuat Shiine tidak yakin untuk bantuan ini—apakah dia tampak repot.

Dari tampilan dasar hijau dan bagaimana pepohonan sebelah kanannya tampak segar meski tanpa rintikan air. Lahan kosong yang menggerus rerumputan khas perbukitan sebentar lagi—di ujung sana.

"Lapangan sepak bola?" Menelengkan kepala, tertuju pada orang itu. Ada gawang yang silih berlawanan di sana, dua pohon tak beriringan di pinggiran yang lain.

"Sedang tidak digunakan."

"Kapan orang-orang akan berdatangan untuk menggunakannya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sore."

Lapangan yang tetap untuk menetap dalam kesunyian, sekaligus kesejukan. Siang tak terlalu membunuh, tapi silaunya dapat muncul dalam beberapa sekejap—jika beralih pada langit tertentu.

"Kita akan membahas teknik memantulkan bola basket dan caranya menghindari musuh." Dia mengambil alih bola tanpa meminta lalu mencoba menghantamkannya pada lapisan semen itu.

Pohon yang paling depan diisi seseorang—ia terkejut dengan kesadarannya yang terlambat itu-, rambut terurai mengerumuni wajahnya, tertunduk pada buku yang tak terlalu berbobot dan kucing abu-abu yang juga menyimak.

Kesendirian seteduh naungan rimbun dedahanan yang menemaninya.

Ia tidak bisa sekuat itu, bahkan untuk ruangan yang sering dijejakinya.

.

* * *

.

Mew hadir untuk membuang waktu tapi tidak mengharapkan lapangan itu diramaikan.

Mereka tidak banyak berbual, dominasi bunyi pantulan bola, angin tidak jernih karena debu di setiap jeda, dan aliran frase yang disampaikan buku terkadang butuh pengulangan.

Kucing tidak dapat ikut lagi sejak dia perlu dimandikan karena debu di sini.

Apa lapangan yang—lebih baik—ditinggalkan itu akan diaktifkan oleh dua orang yang bahkan sudah difasilitasi ruang yang lebih bagus lagi di sekolah mereka?

"Hei!" Benda yang merekamainkan memukul tengkuknya, bobot dari bola basket menyamarkan—seberapa kuatnya bola itu melesat, dan pegal yang bertumpu itu berdenyar.

"Maaf, kami tidak sengaja." Pelaku juga tersamarkan jika seorang gadis diserong belakang menimbun mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan seorang pemuda yang mengulur padanya, dengan raut datar.

Tempat pelariannya perlahan tidak menjadi miliknya lagi, pelaku tidak ditemukan tapi ia malas menginstrogasi, ia mengelus kasar belakang pangkal lehernya itu ketika berdiri.

"Sakit, tahu!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu sakit." Orang itu memungut bolanya dan rasanya tangan Mew akan terus gatal jika tidak menghantam kepala yang tertunduk itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seolah aku ini baik-baik saja?"

"Maafkan kami!" Gadis itu memaksa rasa malunya untuk bertindak. "Tadi aku…."

"Aku tidak bisa merawat lukamu." Pemuda itu berbicara dengan aksen serupa seperti sebelumnya. "Maklumilah sebuah latihan."

Perbedaan dari mereka berdua masih tetap sama, ia tertahan untuk tidak meledak. "Seseorang bisa pingsan karena terlempar bola seberat itu."

"Syukurlah Anda tidak sampai pingsan, ya."

Gadis itu sudah banyak bertanya dari rautnya, tapi orang yang satunya lagi benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

Ia berdecak, muak dengan segala kepolosan itu.

"Menyebalkan!" Dan mengalah untuk tempat pelariannya.

.

* * *

.

Mew berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka, meski itu agaknya tidak mungkin. Sesuatu yang diperlukannya selain mengulang filosofi kehidupan yang sama dari bukunya hanyalah pohon itu; tak terlalu tua, tidak banyak serangga yang merayap, dan ia sudah lama telah membuat dirinya rutin menengok pohon itu.

Ia terlambat untuk kedatangannya. Dua orang itu sedang tidak berlarian di lapangan lagi.

Pohon yang selalu menjadi angannya untuk bersantai sedang digunakan dan mereka tampak serius dengan gadis yang masih menyebarkan kekhawatirannya.

"Apa yang kalianlakukan?!" Ia benci sikap kekanakannya yang berlari tak lagi sesuai ritme, merunut pada segala respon antisipasinya.

Gadis itu yang menembak dengan matanya dan terkesiap—hendak menggapai sesuatu yang rendah dari ukuran tubuhnya-, benda berukir kayu itu seperti alat bantu dan itu memang benar.

Pemuda yang membosankan itu turun dari kursi sekolah setelah memasang keranjang basket—seenaknya pada pohon kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kau memasang ring di sini? Apa sekolahmu tidak menyediakannya?" Mew berpikir bisa menangkap kerangjang itu yang—bahkan—hanya bisa ditunjuknya.

"Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya jangan." Bisikkan tajam dari gadis itu, Mew berkerut.

"Kami akan belajar teknik memasukkan bola ke ring." Perilakunya dalam keadaan bersalah—untuk kedua kalinya—tidak punya perubahan.

Apa yang terjadi pada orang itu dengan 'ketenangannya'?

"Apa dosaku hingga harus bertemu dengan dua pengganggu yang memasang ring sembarangan di sana?" Buku yang dijepitnya sudah panas oleh keringatnya.

"Itu ring punyaku, nanti akan dicabut kalau latihan ini sudah selesai."

Ia tersenyum dengan gaya yang agak aneh, rasanya ingin menertawakan perilaku-perilaku kecil yang membakar kepalanya sejak kemarin.

"Ka-Kami bisa mencabut ring itu kembali!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Biarkan saja ring itu di sana sementara."

"Tapi, pemiliknya memarahi kita!"

"Ini hanya pohon liar—untuk umum."

Mew bersedekap, kebekuan ekspresinya menjalar dari jiwanya—yang tidak bisa sebanding dengan orang apatis itu, tapi ia merasa perlu menunjukkan dirinya, yang juga dingin. "Memang sebaiknya dicabut kembali."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Si surai biru itu terlalu pintar untuk menarik kembali permainan dan menjejak lapangan itu lagi dengan bolanya.

Ia merasa diperlakukan seperti idiot.

Sementara gadis itu mengalami kesulitan untuk memihak, Mew merasa perlu tahu bagaimana apatis menguasai orang itu dan tampang membosankan yang digunakannya.

.

* * *

.

Kesalahannya ketika keras kepala bersama pohon pilihannya—ia mengubah posisi menjadi berlawanan dengan ring itu terpasang-, buku kumpulan filosofi-nya tersimpan di sana semalaman.

Mew kembali ke sana hanya untuk itu. Masa libur beberapa hari lagi dari perkantoran dapat membuatnya menemukan tempat baru untuk menyendiri lagi, beberapa halaman buku hingga semuanya termakan habis lalu kembali monoton dengan pekerjaannya.

Dua orang di lapangan menontonnya seperti menunggu kedatangannya, tapi ia tidak berniat berbicara dengan mereka selain sekilas untuk mengambil bukunya. Gadis itu masih sama dengan karakternya yang seperti meragukan berbagai hal dalam pembicaraan itu.

Buku sebesar telapak tangannya di antara sembulan akar tunggang yang cukup menjalar, ketika ia bangkit, seseorang sudah memerhatikannya di sana.

"Maaf, apa ini tempat Anda?" Gadis itu muncul di samping batang pohon.

"Dulunya." Ia ditahan oleh harapan yang lama kelamaan menyerbak dari mata gadis itu.

"Maaf, kami berlatih basket dan sama-sama mengikuti turnamen, jadi…," caranya mengusap-usap punggung tangan jadi agak aneh, "…ka-kami menginginkan Anda untuk menjadi anggota sementara."

Ia berkerut, tidak berniat bergumam terkejut, tapi juga membantah permintaan yang mendadak itu dalam batin. Setidaknya ia sedikit tahu tentang basket; bagaimana caranya menggiring bola dengan alur pantulan atau menembak ke ring jika beberapa lawan membentengi.

"Permainan ini membutuhkan lawan." Si surai biru itu muncul di sana. Mew merasa punya keyakinan untuk menolaknya seperti saat orang itu mengabaikannya begitu saja kemarin.

"Juga seorang teman."

Ia benar-benar tampak seperti orang yang tidak peduli karena 'kebencian' itu masih membeku, alisnya begitu santai untuk menyatakan 'itu bukan urusanku'.

"Banyak murid di sekolahmu, ya 'kan?" Mundur dari bidang yang agak miring—perbukitan.

"Kami tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Gadis itu agak menyeru dengan kedua tangan yang silih bertaut.

Apakah drama ini akan terus digelutinya hingga mengubah ketetapannya? Ia membuang muka berlalu pada ruang kosong dibalik punggungnya tapi gadis itu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kami mohon…"

"Kau tidak perlu menggunakan teknik basket asalkan dapat menjadi 'teman' untuk sementara….."

"Sangat sulit mencari orang bagi kami dan Anda adalah…."

Mew berpaling untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa rengekan itu bukan berarti apa-apa seperti menjebak, misalnya. Ia bahkan bingung dengan hatinya sendiri. Bukan tentang basket, buku yang sudah ditemukannya atau tempat untuk menguras waktunya.

"Aku tidak akan mencabut keranjang itu jika Anda tidak mau bergabung."

Menepis semua yang nyaris mengekangnya termasuk jemari dari gadis ini. "Coba saja."

"Aku minta maaf telah mengganggu hari-harimu. Tapi bukankah lebih baik—meski Anda tidak menyukai kami—untuk mengenali seseorang yang….." Dia menangkap lengannya lagi, cara yang baginya agak memalukan seperti cara panas menggerayangi permukaan wajahnya.

"Tolonglah—untuk menjadi temanku meski hanya sehari!"

.

* * *

.

Menarik orang lain lagi untuk menuntaskan latihan sama seperti saat Shiine mati-matian mengekor Matsu (meski yang ini tak separah itu).

Mereka sama-sama tipe yang dingin baginya, ketegasan lebih mencuat pada wanita itu dibanding aura membosankan yang selalu dirangkul Matsu dari caranya memandang. Ia selalu terjeda untuk berpikir hingga pertanyaannya tidak begitu memalukan—ia tidak terbiasa dengan sifat dingin seseorang karena teman dekatnya bukan orang yang seperti itu—tapi terkadang hal-hal kecil yang beragam itu lebih banyak menghasilkan remah-remah yang bisa ditanyakannya, jadi caranya bergaul tidak begitu buruk.

Ia memerhatikan sesuatu yang—barangkali—bisa membuatnya suka pada kaos khas basket yang tiba-tiba disetorkan itu, sayangnya tak ada yang berubah dari perasaannya.

"Ini pasti baju tim-mu."

"Memang benar. Tapi sudah kucuci." Dia berdiri di pinggir kanannya dengan membubuhkan kaos itu, menenggak air botol.

Shiine merasa repot dengan pakaian—yang bahkan tidak terlalu berguna—ini, sementara Mew tidak begitu serius menerawang kaos itu.

Dingin, tapi teduh. Santai.

Seolah caranya menyendiri hanya bagian lain yang menyenangkan, bukan hal buruk di manapun kau menikmatinya.

Wanita karir, tidak tua, apakah orang semacam ini bisa bekerja sama dengannya?

.

* * *

.

Shiine bimbang terhadap peralihan bola itu dan ia belum memegangnya sama sekali.

Hanya mengejar segala ketertinggalan itu yang tetap mengekor pada Mew.

Tidak ada aba-aba yang berarti tentang peralihan bola. Dia melakukan teknik _hook pass_ lebih banyak untuk menghindari musuh mereka—Matsu-, tapi cara itu kurang bagus meski salah satu dari rangkuman teknik dasar _passing_ (mengoper). Ia terkesiap dengan seruan yang tak tersampaikan dari Mew lalu tiba-tiba bola itu terlempar dengan satu tangan.

"Kau cukup banyak peluang untuk mendekati ring."

Musuh dipihaknya untuk mengejar, sekarang.

 _Dribble High_ agak sukar ketika perhatiannya malah terpacu pada bagaimana cara bola ini tetap memantul merunut alurnya mempercepat tempo. Ring yang tidak tepat karena diserong kiri—satu pohon, ia kesulitan berbelok. Jadi bola itu hanya terpantul di bibir ring karena ia tak sepenuhnya berbelok.

"Jangan menyerah!" Mew melesat untuk teknik _rebound_ , bola itu tidak akan disetorkan padanya.

Shiine merasa sudah menyumbangkan masalah dan ia tidak bisa menyalip di antara mereka yang sedang berselisih.

.

* * *

.

Langit tidak banyak mempersembahkan cahaya berunsur panas, tapi itu bukan gejala waktu saat ini. Shiine perlu tahu lebih banyak caranya menyumbang bola ketika lawan seolah menguncinya.

"Maaf, ya." Setelah melepas regukan air botol. "Aku merepotkan Mew- _san_."

Dia lantas menoleh setelah menengadah dengan air botolnya. "Sudah kumaafkan." Efek ketegasan itu muncul dari seretan matanya dan Shiine agak terkesiap berkat itu.

"Te-Terima kasih." Ia membatalkan mulutnya yang separuh hendak tertawa, itu agak bodoh baginya. "Aku sudah bertingkah berlebihan agar kalian, dua orang yang nyaris tak kukenal, bisa melatihku untuk turnamen nanti. Itu menjadi hal yang melenceng dari sifatku yang asli."

Hanya ada Mew di sini, ia harap lapangan yang tidak seberapa dan siulan angin bisa membuat kepalanya lebih terbuka, tidak terikat terkunci oleh berbagai skeptis.

"Temanku ingin aku yang menggantikan dirinya untuk turnamen nanti. Aku takut jika harus tiba-tiba bergabung dengan tim, jadi yang pertama kali kuingat—sebagai pusat bantuanku—adalah Matsu." Ia cukup hati-hati dengan akhiran kata itu—entah kenapa-, bentuk perhatian dari Mew membuatnya merasa perlu untuk—sedikit—tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga—kau ini tipe yang penakut, ya." Dia menopangkan lengannya ke belakang. "Bagaimana pun caramu menghindar, basket itu permainan untuk lima orang."

Shiine merasa tertampar, bukan isi dari pernyataan itu, tapi bentuk kalimat datar dan cara mata itu menantangnya.

"Mungkin tidak banyak peran penting seperti voli, tapi mengalahkan musuh itu cukup sulit—menurutku."

Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum leluasa di pinggiran lapangan—yang berumput ketika hanya seperti itu saja aura yang muncul dalam diri Mew. Ia ingin meraih kepercayaan seseorang padanya, semacam keyakinan bahwa dirinya hanyalah orang biasa yang tidak perlu dicurigai.

"Terima kasih, aku akan mencoba bergabung dengan mereka." Kepalan keyakinan untuk membuat obor pada dirinya sendiri. "Semoga aku tidak begitu asing bagi mereka."

Dia mengangguk ringan, tapi tidak seperti menyetujui harapannya. Menerawang langit abu-abu dengan keteduhan yang dimiliki caranya memandang diam-diam, seperti saat pertama kali Shiine menemukan orang itu sedang membaca buku.

"Mew- _san_ , terbiasa menyendiri?" Ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun setelah itu pada awalnya. "Apa itu menyenangkan?"

Shiine merasa berat untuk mengangkat dagu, ini permasalahan baru yang dibuatnya.

"Biasa saja. Aku menggunakannya untuk berbagai keperluan. Dan kebetulan aku suka dengan pohon yang kalianpasangi ring di sana."

Itu bukan aksen rasa tidak suka. Ketika ia memberanikan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang membahas pribadi itu, ternyata Mew punya keteduhan yang cukup membuatnya membalas serupa.

Senyuman simpul.

Dunia ini cukup leluasa baginya sekarang, tidak dikekang oleh rantai yang di-program pikirannya untuk segala perasaan negatif yang tetap berterbangan di alam bawah sadarnya.

Mew bangkit bersama bola basket yang kebetulan menetap di antara mereka. Ia menonton tingkah itu dengan kepala kosong lalu kejutan terakhir; bola itu membentak seseorang yang—mungkin—sudah lama menikmati kebiasaannya.

"Aw! Apa-apaan itu?!" Matsu menggelepar seperti ikan di darat, bening pada matanya bersemu merah.

"Pembalasan."

"Waktu itu—bukan aku yang melakukannya!"

Ia terkesiap untuk 'pembalasan' yang bisa memukulnya juga alih-alih wanita itu malah menarik sudut bibir padanya, seperti ada makna yang lebih meski senyuman itu hanya secuil.

Namun makna itu bukan hal yang disembunyikan diam-diam—tampaknya.

"Bangunlah, Pemalas. Karaktermu itu memang sangat sesuai dengan wajahmu."

.

* * *

.

Jauh dari kebiasaan.

Mew terbiasa; tidak menyukai berbagai hal dalam grup sekalipun ia mengerti masalah untuk didiskusikan.

Mereka punya sesuatu yang berbeda tentang anggapan; bagaimana cara dirinya mempraktikan _Lay-up Shoot_ pada mereka, seruan semangat yang tak dipikirkan dulu, langit seperti lebih cerah dibanding ketika ia hanya tertekuk pada buku.

"Kau harus bergabung dengan tim-mu. Jangan menunggunya hingga waktu untuk berlatih sudah habis." Si surai biru langit mengabarkan banyak hal dibanding kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah berniat begitu." Sienna tidak begitu banyak menunduk, seperti cahaya menjadi miliknya di sini.

"Kau harus benar-benar melakukannya karena kami tidak akan mengajarimu lagi."

Itu menjadi pertemuan yang terakhir dari pertunjukan di lapangan ini, pohon ketika berteduh bersama, dan ia bertemu akhir; tapi rasanya kosong.

"Mew- _san_ , nanti datang ke sekolah kami, ya. Dibuka untuk umum, kok." Gadis manis dengan keberanian yang ditampungnya selama mereka berlatih dan bertemu, menegakkan ibu jarinya.

"Aku menunggu." Mungkin tak ada perubahan yang bisa dikenalinya dari pemuda itu, namun dia—mungkin—orang yang baik dengan segala usahanya itu.

Pohon itu akan kembali seperti dulu setelah keranjang basket di sana dilepas. Dan lapangan itu mulai redup lagi; lalu mati seperti saat pertama kali ia mengunjunginya.

Ruang pengap meski kursi penonton tidak dijejali orang-orang, dominasi suara mereka di berbagai ruang terutama mereka yang berdiri di depan perbatasan pagar. Mew mengeluh dari ponsel yang sengaja dipersibuk—sekalipun itu hanya mengecek nama di kontak atau menggilir album foto di folder-. Keramaian bukanlah dirinya.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan mulanya ia pikir itu suatu ketidaksengajaan dari orang yang bisa saja menyenggolnya—kursinya berada di ujung paling pinggir-.

"Hei, kau." Mew bingung dengan selipan seorang peserta yang malah tertampung di lantai penonton. "Kenapa tidak bersiap-siap?"

Keunikannya selain aksesoris _earphone_ ; jaket biru gelap yang santai seperti perilakunya hari ini.

"Salah satu orang yang digantikan karena demamnya -bilang sudah bisa mengikuti kegiatan tim, tapi orang yang menggantikan orang itu malah tidak mau. Jadi aku berkorban."

Mew ingin tahu lebih jauh ke dalam mata orang ini; apa tujuan sebenarnya, kenapa tampak seperti bermain-main.

"Kau tidak keberatan? Benar-benar tidak menyesal?" Ia menginginkan suatu perbedaan yang bisa melenyapkan dahinya yang berkerut berkat jalan pikiran orang ini.

"Kita bisa mengamati Shiine di babak selanjutnya." Matsu menunjuk pagar, isyarat untuk mengunjungi itu bersama-sama secara tidak langsung.

Setidaknya, dia lebih bertindak sebagai guru. Mew masih kehausan terhadap jawaban yang tidak dituntaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Ye, haha, ni judulnya gak nyambung sama isi. Dari awal juga bingung; cuman pohon aje yang dibayangin #plak. Jika minna punya ide judul terhadap story ini, tolong diberikan. Kegajean ini membuatku sakit kepala #pret.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca** **.**


End file.
